Amnesia: Love is Blindness
by percico22501
Summary: *This is the sequel to Amnesia* Tobias needs her, wants her. He misses her. But how could he undo all the terrible things he's done? He just wants that wish to come true.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! I appreciate all the reviews I recieved in my story, Amnesia. I know you didn't want it to be a one-shot so I decided to make a sequel that isn't a one shot. I can't say if it'll be UriahTris or FourTris, but if it lands on UriahTris, I'll write the third story. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

I missed her.

I needed her.

I wanted her.

I love her.

Love her enough to let her go through my fear landscape.

Love her enough to go up the ferris wheel with her.

Love her enough to go chase her when she went to Erudite's headquarters behind my back.

But I didn't love it when I left.

Tris and Uriah were outside on the grass, laughing. I watched them from the dorm, Peter and Caleb talking behind me.

Uriah stood, brushing off non-existent dust off his jeans. He held out a hand to Tris, which she gladly took. Hand in hand, they walked back to the dormitory, talking.

I wondered if I was ever a good boyfriend. I wondered if I did things like what Uriah does. I wondered if she loved me back.

For that, I'll never know.

The door opened, and in came Uriah laughing his head off. Peter looked up.

"You interrupted what I was saying," Peter grumbled, Uriah trying to catch his breath.

Tris came in calmly, a massive grin spread out on her face. Her blonde hair swayed as she turned to face us. Her blue-grey eyes rested on Uriah, who was on the floor, nearly dying of laughter, tears streaming down his face. What could've Tris done to make Uriah laugh that hard?

"What happened?" Caleb asked, just as Christina came in laughing. Tris looked at her brother.

"TRIS!" A voice yelled in the hallway, Tris running behind Caleb to hide. "TRIS, YOU BETTER COME OUT OR ELSE I'LL MURDER YOU!" The voice belonged to Zeke.

Of course.

He came to the door looking like hell. Spaghetti was all over his head, his pants wet. Everyone burst out laughing.

Zeke glared at Tris, who was still hiding behind Caleb. His gaze turned mischievous and Tris shot up, grabbed the nearest person- which was me - and shoved me in front of her.

"You can't hide behind Tobias, Tris. You can't hide from me." Zeke smirked.

Uriah came to the rescue, tackling his brother to the floor, yelling.

"YOU WON'T HUG HER! TRIS! RUN! SAVE YOURSELF!" Uriah and Zeke rolled, shouting insults.

I looked at Tris, who was looking at me.

"Will you ever speak to me again?" I whispered softly.

Tris looked away from me, walking away.

I wish she would speak to me.

I wish I never broke her heart.

I wish to undo all of my mistakes.

But, if the world isn't a wish-granting factory, how could I?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Um, okay. It's midnight here, and since my family turns the wifi off before bed, I snuck in and turned it on just for you. I'm extremely tired and this isn't long, but I hope you enjoy it. We're finally getting somewhere, I'll tell you that.

* * *

I dreamt of her.

But it wasn't pretty.

The grass was dull, Tris standing in the middle of the field. Her blue-grey eyes found mine and she smiled, holding out her arms. Her blonde hair flew with the wind, her Dauntless tattooes showing. I ran to her.

But, as I ran, I couldn't seem to reach her. She seemed to get farther and farther away. But that's because she was. Gun shots rung the air, and I stilled.

Tris, who looked happy, was now in pain. She doubled over, crying out. She looked at her arms that cradled her stomach, now stained with blood. She looked at it in horror.

I wanted to run to her, but my feet stayed planted in the earth. I yelled Tris' name, but she couldn't hear me.

I jolt awake. Sweaty, I looked around the room. Dawn was just around the corner. The room was still dark, but being used to the dark, I could see silhouettes. Tris, whose bed was next to mine, was looking at me.

"Tris?" I asked. She tilted her head to the side.

"What are you doing up?"

She hesitated. I sighed.

"You were grunting and you made a strangled noise, like a dying cat." Her soft voice rang in my ears, finally glad to hear them. "I woke up, and saw it was just you. I figured you were having nightmares, but I didn't wake you up."

"Why?"

"Last time I did, you nearly killed me."

I winced. "Sorry. For everything. Everything I ever did to you."

"Sorry won't cut it," she snapped. I nodded absently. We were at a start at least. She shifted in her bed. She was uncomfortable, I thought. But I wasn't sure.

Finally, she got up, rested her hand on my shoulder, laid me down, and said softly into my ear: "It wasn't real."

We were at a start.


End file.
